This Component 2 provides almost all of the support functions necessary for all Center QTL (Quantitative Trait Locus) research efforts in Components 4, 6 and 7, plus two RO1s. Section 2A (Genotyping core) provides microsatellite (or SSLP) genotyping to support all aimed at QTL (mapping/biostatistics/bioinformatics) focuses on the application of genetic analyses (especially QTL analyses) using computer software to make the fullest and most efficient use of the genotyping data, as well as informatics support for genetic studies emphasizing the use of public as well as local database resources. We will follow the division of responsibilities we have had in place for the past four years, as follows. Dr. Duck will continue to direct the genotyping activities (2A) of this Core, Dr. Dubay, bioinformatics (2B) and Dr. Belknap, mapping/biostatistics (2B). Priorities for Core activities will be set by the Executive Committee overseeing the entire Center. In broad terms, our proposed activities in the renewal are to provide PARC PIs and staff with genotyping, statistical and quantitative genetic support, as well as access to an assistance with bioinformatics tools and databases. This component will be working with some newer approaches in the renewal to reflect the changing emphasis of Center research from QTL detection to higher resolution mapping and epistasis studies. A localized centralized database will be further developed for the compilation of genotype and phenotype from PARC PIs and from the literature. The last part of this component is the Dependence to increase our throughput of animals made physically dependent on ethanol using the chronic (3-day) vapor inhalation method. This has been a major bottleneck in our present Center and other NIAAA grant activities, which will be remedied by the much needed resources in 2C. Component 2 will be activate in all years of requested support.